User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 1: The Beginning
It was just an art class, I thought. I went into it expecting to be filled with bordome and the desire for something more. Well, I guess I did indeed get the ladder. Me (Cameron), and my friends, Hunter, Nate, Claudia and Murphy, all decided to go to some art class, as Hunter and Murphy are aspiring artists, and the rest of us just want to show our support. (Art Teacher Dani) Hello class! And give a warm welcome to our newest artists, Cameron, Claudia and Nathaniel! (Claudia) Heh, Nathaniel. (Dani) For today's assignment, we will be drawing a woman in her natural state... nudity. Boys and... some of our girls, hands on the pencils and eyes on the paper! Ah, looks like our model has arrived now. Everyone say hello to Wendy Pierce! (Cameron) Hello... Wendy. (Wendy) Hi handsome... looking forward to seeing me in my "natural state"? (Cameron) I... (Dani) Ahem. Let us focus on the assignment, shall we? As Wendy undressed the whole room looked on in surprise at her beauty, the looks that could seduce anyone. (Murphy) See? I told you this class was awesome! (Claudia) Bah. She looks like a malnourished haitan child! (Nate) She does NOT! U jelly Claudia? (Dani) NATHANIEL! No talking. (Cameron) She is... gorgeous. Like, really gorgeous. (Hunter) All this talk about her beauty is making her overrated. (Nate) Of course you think that. You are gay. (Dani) NATHANIEL... Must I ask you to leave the class? (Nate) But they... (Dani) SHHHH! After failing miserably at painting such a beautiful girl, the class was dismissed, and me and Wendy shared eye contact for a few seconds. It wasn't just any eye contact though. I really felt a spark. Like, she had reached into my soul and sprinkled some magical fairy dust that made me feel like i was in love for the first time. (Murphy) Sooo? How did you guys enjoy the class? (Nate) It was fine. But I am soo ready to get out of here. I swear to god if that teacher called me Nathaniel one more time, i was gonna blow my fuckin head off. (Rynelia) Hi guys! (Nate) Oh god... (Rynelia) Soo how was the art class?! Oh... Hello Nate. How are you? (Nate) I am fine, RYNEN. Thanks for asking. (Rynelia) Still moody are we? You should be thanking me for... (Nate) Goodbye Rynen. (Claudia) Honey? Who was that? (Nate) It was no one babe... Just an old, old friend. (Claudia) Err, ok. Later that day, Cameron went home and thought about the nude model all day, While Claudia grew suspicious about this "Rynen/Rynelia". ...The Next Day... (Kat) Dear diary. I sit here thinking about him. It makes me soo... Oh, diary. I can't even say it without feeling like the queen of the sinners. I watch him everyday. Leaving his house, coming home, going to bed... Oh and you remember the time I actually slept in his bed? He didn't even know i was there. It was... glorious. But I want him to want me. He has to. Else I would not be complete. Oh diary, you know how much i love Cameron. (Murphy) So uhh. Miss Dani. Have you felt any desires to come back to me? (Dani) Murphy... Our love was a one time thing. A one time thing never to happen again. (Murphy) You are just saying that. Come on, I am 18 years old for gods sake. You are only 2 years older than me. What is the problem? (Dani) I am your teacher... it just... does not feel right. (Murphy) Hmph. Coward. (Dani) Enough, Murphy! No means no. Now get out of my sight. (Murphy) Fine! Just know, you could have had all this. (Dani) Dear god... why does he have to be so gorgeous? And when will I just tell him the truth? -Sigh- this is torture. (Claudia) Nate... I have been thinking about that Rynen guy... err.. girl... thing. That we met yesterday. Who was it? (Nate) I-I-I... (Claudia) If you are cheating on me, you will be one sorry ass... (Nate) No! I am not! I would never... With a man! You know me Claudia. I love YOU. (Claudia) I love you too... I guess for now I will just have to trust your word. (Nate) Ok, thank you honey. I am gonna go to the store, you want anything? (Claudia) No, I'm fine.... (Nate) -Sigh- She's onto me... If Rynelia keeps coming around like this, I am sure to be caught. Just gotta keep laying low. (Hunter) Pearl, You called me.. What's up? (Pearl) It's Rynen! He is acting... strange. And what I found in his closet the other day did not ease my mind. (Hunter) Honey, you know he loves you. You gotta trust him. Now what did you find? (Pearl) Panties, a bra and makeup... (Hunter) ...The bastard is cheating!! (Pearl) -cries- I knew it! He is cheating on me, and now we have to break up and I'm gonna be alone forever! (Hunter) No no! Don't be so down. It is better you know now that he is a lying, cheating pig than later, right? (Pearl) Ugh... I guess so. I just wish it didn't have to be. (Hunter) Me too honey. But don't worry. We'll get throught it together. (?) Hello, Cameron. I am your secret admirer. Valentines day is coming up. I hope I can be honest with you about my feelings soon. I have kept them hidden far too long. Not a day goes by I don't want to just come up to you and give you a long, passionate, romantic kiss. I know if I tell you there is a good chance I will get rejected but... It is worth a shot. You are the one my soul craves. You are the answer to my problems. You are the only person I want to be with! ~Sinceerly, your secret admirer. (Cameron) Weird, huh? I wonder who she is... (Murphy) Could be Wendy... (Cameron) Yeah, because Wendy is totally THIS in love with me after only meeting each other one time. (Murphy) Anythings possible. (Dani) Um.. Murphy? Can i borrow you for a moment? (Murphy) Yeah, sure! What's up? (Dani) I'd like to discuss this in private. (Murphy) Just tell me here. (Dani) No really... (Murphy) Come on! (Dani) Fine. I'm pregnant. (Murphy).....What? (Dani) Yes. 3 weeks. I'm sorry... TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Hunter and Pearl decide to spy on Rynen to see what he is up to. Cameron contacts Wendy. Murphy demands a DNA test to see if the child is really his. Claudia finds incriminating photos of Nate online. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts